


[VID] Stray Italian Greyhound

by Butterfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Vividcon, Vividcon 2017 premieres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: "I was ready for the downslide but not for spring to well up."





	[VID] Stray Italian Greyhound

**Author's Note:**

> Audio: "Stray Italian Greyhound" by Vienna Teng

  
  


download zipped .mp4: [Stray Italian Greyhound](http://dianamurrayvfx.com/vid/StrayIG_YOI_Butterfly.mp4.zip)


End file.
